Love at First Sight
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: wonkyu story, hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight**

**Cast : kim (kim) Kyuhyun**

** choi Siwon**

** Kangin (kyuhyun's appa)**

** Kim (Choi) Heechul (siwon's eomma)**

**Jung Yunho, dll**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s) bersebaran, if you don't like this pair please go away :)**

**Summary : Choi siwon bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, bagaimana kisahnya ?-(bad summary, sorry)**

**Happy Reading**

"ishh dasar nenek sihir menyebalkan" umpat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berjalan di jalanan kompleks perumahan elit tempatnya tinggal sambil sesekali menendang benda malang apapun yang menghalangi jalannya, namja tampan itu bernama choi siwon, putra tunggal pasangan choi heechul dan choi hangeng. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan si tampan choi siwon yang membuatnya kesal pada sang umma.

"bagaimana bisa namja super tampan sepertiku harus berbelanja, ck itukan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga" keluh siwon lagi, menyuarakan keberatannya atas perintah ummanya yang galak, menyebalkan tapi tetap cantik itu, yang dengan sangat tega menyuruh anak semata wayangnya untuk berbelanja di minimarket yang ada di komplek perumahan mereka.

Siwon merasa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sial untuknya, ditatapnya gulungan kertas yang lumayan panjang yang berisi catatan belanjaan sang umma, dia memang harus berbelanja cukup banyak untuk acara keluarga yang akan diadakan dirumahnya, ummanya memintanya berbelanja karna namja paruh baya yang masih cantik diusianya itu terlalu sibuk dirumah untuk mempersiapkan acara tersebut, sedangkan para maid yang biasa berkerja di kediaman choi, ohh mereka masih dalam masa libur saat ini, sehingga pilihan yang paling baik adalah menyuruh siwon, tidak mungkin kan heechul meminta suaminya yang super sibuk di kantor untuk berbelanja?.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas keras saat namja tampan itu sampai di depan minimarket, namja tampan ini memang tidak membawa mobil, beberapa hari yang lalu dia tidak sengaja menabrakkan mobil kesayangan ummanya yang menyebabkan dia harus menerima hukuman tidak diperbolehkan membawa mobil sampai sebulan kedepan, untung saja jarak antara rumahnya dan minimarket tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya lima menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, kalau tidak mungkin dia harus repot naik turun bus.

Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki minimarket yang memang selalu ramai itu, dipandanginya jajaran rak – rak tinggi yang berisi barang – barang kebutuhan rumah tangga, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia pergi ke minimarket, namun kalau untuk berbelanja ini pertama kalinya, biasanya dia hanya akan mengantar atau menjemput umma cantiknya dan sekedar membantunya membawakan barang belanjaan ke mobil, dan jujur saja siwon sangat bingung, dia tidak tau dimana letak barang – barang yang harus dia beli, terlebih ada beberapa barang yang siwon tidak tau.

"aishhhh" siwon mengacak – acak rambut hitamnya, namja jurusan bisnis di seoul university ini tidak pernah sefrustasi ini dalam hidupnya, bahkan mengerjakan tugas – tugas dari dosen killernya lebih baik daripada mencari barang yang bahkan tidak dia tau bentuknya seperti apa.

"permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan" sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari belakang siwon, namja tampan itu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mengacak – acak rambutnya, berbalik untuk melihat si pemilik suara lembut.

DEGG DEGG, jangtung siwon sukses berdegup cepat saat melihat si pemilik suara lembut, siwon bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana indahnya namja yang sekarang berdiri sambil menatapnya itu, dia begitu cantik, manis, imut, terlihat sangat lembut, persis seperti malaikat. _GOD! Bagaimana ada makhluk semanis dan secantik ini, aku pasti bermimpi. _Batin siwon, namja tampan itu bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun melihat sosok manis yang sekarang menatap bingung kerahnya.

"maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya sosok manis itu lagi, dilihat dari pakaian yang dipakainya, berupa kemeja panjang berwarna coklat gelap nyaris hitam dipadukan celana putih lalu apron abu - abu dengan bordiran KH Mart di bagian dada kirinya, menandakan namja manis itu adalah pegawai minimarket tersebut.

_Astaga!, bagaimana bisa aku baru tau ada makhluk manis di minimarket ini, tau begini aku akan sering - sering berbelanja, _batin siwon lagi, namja tampan ini masih sibuk dengan fikirannya, biasanya yang dia lihat di minimarket ini hanya ahjussi tua galak, cerewet dan berbadan agak tambun yang bernama kangin yang juga merupakan pemilik KH Mart.

"tuan?" namja manis itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan siwon yang sepertinya akan meneteskan air liurnya kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi.

"eh!?" siwon berkedip untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, namja tampan ini merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa bersikap bodoh dan memalukan di depan namja yang membuatnya terpesona ini, ya siwon akui dia sudah terpesona dengan sosok manis ini, ahh salah mungkin yang lebih tepat adalah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok manis ini, kalau ini di dalam mangga mata siwon pasti sudah berubah menjadi berbentuk hati berwarna pink saat melihat namja manis di depannya.

"emmm, i-itu, aku mencari barang – barang ini" akhirnya siwon bisa mengumpulkan suaranya walaupun masih terdengar gugup, namja tampan ini mengangsurkan catatannya pada si namja manis, saat namja manis itu mengambil catatannya tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan, siwon nyaris berteriak, tangannya benar – benar putih mulus dan halus membuatnya ingin menggenggam tangan itu dan menciuminya.

"apa ini pertama kalinya tuan berbelanja?" tanya namja itu

"emm, ne ini pertama kalinya, karna itu aku bingung dimana letak barang – barang ini" jawab siwon malu

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan membantu anda tuan" ucap namja itu ramah

"jangan panggil tuan, panggil saja siwon"

"baiklah siwon-ssi, kim kyuhyun imnida, mari ikut saya" kyuhyun mengambil sebuah troli besar dan mulai menjalankannya di antara rak – rak tinggi, sesekali melihat catatan yang dipegangnya dan mengambil barang – barang yang ada dicatatan lalu memasukkannya di dalam troli. "nahh, sayuran dan daging ada di sebelah sana siwon-ssi, bumbu – bumbu dapur dekat tempat ikan di sebelah sana" jelas kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tempat – tempat yang dimaksud, sedangkan siwon lebih focus memandangi kyuhyun sambil tersenyum – senyum sendiri, kalau begini dia rela setiap hari berbelanja.

"kyu, aku tidak bisa memilih mericanya, semuanya terlihat sama" ucap siwon saat mereka berada di bagian bumbu dapur. Siwon memang sengaja memanggil kyuhyun dengan kyu dan bukan kyuhyun-ssi walaupun ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, dia ingin lebih dekat dengan kyuhyun dan dimulai dari panggilannya pada namja manis itu, lagipula kyuhyun juga terlihat tidak keberatan.

"boleh kuberi saran" tawar kyuhyun, siwon mengangguk, lalu kyuhyun bergerak maju untuk meraih merica bubuk yang berada di rak tepat di belakang siwon, posisinya sangat tinggi membuat kyuhyun harus sedikit berjinjit.

Siwon menahan nafas saat posisi kyuhyun sangat dekat dengannya, jantungnya perdegup cepat, dan dia bisa merasakan aroma apel segar yang menguar dari badan kyuhyun., bahkan dia sampai memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkan, menggoda dan menenangkan secara bersamaan.

"ahh dapat" pekik kyuhyun senang saat sebuag botol merica bubuk sudah ada ditangannya. Kyuhyun meletakkan merica itu di troli siwon yang sudah berisi barang – barang yang lain, "nahh, yang belum hanya daging dan ikan siwon-ssi" ucap kyuhyun sambil menceklist daftar belanja siwon.

"terima kasih atas bantuanmu kyu" ucap siwon tulus

"ini sudah tugas saya, kalau begitu saya permisi, kalau anda butuh bantuan lagi saya ada di meja kasir" pamit kyuhyun, dia harus menggantikan rekannya menjaga kasir, dengan berat hati siwon mengangguk. Setelah kepergian kyuhyun siwon dengan cepat menyeesaikan belanjanya, agar dia cepat ke kasir dan berdekatan dengan kyuhyun lagi. Siwon lihat antrian di kasir yang dijaga kyuhyun paling panjang diantara kasir yang lainnya,siwon mendengus kesal, itu pasti karna para pengunjung yang lain juga terpesona pada keramahan dan senyum kyuhyun yang sangat manis, entah mengapa melihatnya siwon merasa kesal, ditambah sebagaian besar yang mengantri di kasir yang dijaga kyuhyun adalah namja, ingin sekali siwon mengusir mereka semua, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin bisa saja justru dia yang diusir karna membuat keributan.

Siwon menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran sampai akhirnya gilirannya tiba, siwon sangat beruntung belanjaannya lumayan banyak dengan begini dia bisa cukup lama di dekat kyuhyun dan memandangi wajah manisnya hehe (dasar siwon modus). "emm kyu apa kau pegawai baru?" tanya siwon tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan saat di dekat kyuhyun.

"emm bisa dibilang begitu" jawab kyuhyun

"wahh pasti minimarket ini akan semakin ramai" ucap siwon

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun, tangannya masih dengan cekatan menghitung belanjaan siwon.

"tentu saja karna ada pegawai manis dan remah sepertimu" rayu siwon, "lagipula, biasanya yang berjaga disini ahjussi gendut dan galak itu" tambah siwon lagi.

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada geli

"ne, namanya kangin ahjussi dia sangat menyebalkan, suka marah – marah, kau pasti kenal dia pemilik minimarket ini, selain itu jalannya juga seperti beruang" jelas siwon semangat sambil mempraktekkan cara jalan kangin.

"beruang?" tanya kyuhyun

Siwon mengangguk mantap, "ne, persis seperti beruang" ucap siwon meyakinkan,

"wahh dia pasti sangat menyeramkan" timpal kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa

"ne, kau harus berhati – hati kyu"

"terima kasih siwon-ssi atas peringatannya, aku akan berhati – hati, nahh ini belanjaan anda totalnya 30.000 won" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kantung belanjaan siwon

"terima kasih" ucap siwon dengan senyum dimplenya yang khas, saat itulah suara yang sangat familiar memanggil kyuhyun.

"kyunnie, apa kau sudah memeriksa persediaan di gudang?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya dari pintu staff, namja bernama kangin itu memegang sebuah daftar barang ditangannya.

"sebentar appa, aku akan segera kesana" sahut kyuhyun, namja manis itu lalau menatap siwon yang terbengong ditempatnya, kyuhyun menyeringai tipis."jangan lupa datang lagi ke minimarket kami siwon-ssi, aku harus memenuhi panggilan si beruang galak dulu" ucap kyuhyun geli melihat ekspresi siwon yang terlihat sangat syok, lalu namja manis itu berlalu dari hadapan siwon.

"aishhh babo babo babo" runtuk siwon, bagaimana dia bisa menjelekan kangin di depan anaknya sendiri, dan lebih parahnya lagi anaknya itu adalah seseorang yang siwon suka, hahhh bisa – bisa dirinya ditolak mentah – mentah oleh kyuhyun, akhirnya dengan langkah lunglai siwon membawa belanjaannya lalu meninggalkan minimarket, lain kali dia akan menjaga mulutnya, siapa sangka namja semanis kyuhyun ternyata adalah anak dari kangin, ah mungkin kyuhyun menuruni eommanya, pikir siwon.

.

.

"siang abeoji" sapa siwon ramah pada namja tambun yang sudah berdiri di depan KH Mart persis seperti satpam yang siap menangkap pencuri.

"berhenti memanggilku abeoji" ketus kangin sambil menatap tajam namja tampan yang sudah seminggu ini selalu datang ke minimarketnya, kangin tidak masalah kalau siwon datang untuk berbelanja namun yang dilakukan namja tampan itu hanya mendekati putra manisnya, jujur saja kangin sudah terbiasa menghadapi namja seperti siwon, salahkan putranya yang terlalu manis. Dan apa panggilan tadi? Abeoji? Sejak kapan istri- ah tidak yang benar adalah mantan istrinya melahirkan anak seperti siwon.

"ck, abeoji ketus sekali"balas siwon tanpa merasa tersinggung sama sekali dengan sikap sinis kangin, sudah biasa untuknya, lagipula ini adalah salah satu perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan namja manis bernama kim kyuhyun, yang merupakan putra tunggal kangin, dan walaupun kangin menolak dipanggil abeoji siwon tidak perduli, bukankah nanti kalau dia sudah menikah dengan kyuhyun kangin akan menjadi ayahnya juga, ayah mertua lebih tepatnya.

"kenapa kau kesini? Mencari kyuhyun? Dia sedang sibuk jadi pulanglah sana" usir kangin kejam

"ahh anny, siwon datang kesini untuk abeoji" elak siwon, namja tampan itu lalu mengangsurkan kantung kertas ukuran besar yang sejak tadi dibawanya pada kangin, "kemarin appa baru saja pulang dari Beijing abeoji, appa membawa teh herbal yang sangat baik untuk kesehatan, dan siwon langsung mengingat abeoji, siwon kan ingin abeoji selalu sehat" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum manis yang biasanya sangat ampuh digunakan untuk menarik hati para yeoja segala usia dan juga para calon mertua, namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada kangin.

"tidak ada maksud lain?" tanya kangin penuh selidik

"tentu saja tidak abeoji" jawab siwon dengan nada sungguh – sungguh

"baiklah, terimakasih, dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu" ucap kangin, yang langsung membuat siwon menghilangkan senyumnya, bukankah dia harus menuruti seluruh perintah calon ayah mertua kalau mau direstui.

"annyeong ahjussi" sapa seseorang yang tiba – tiba saja muncul di antara siwon dan kangin, siwon langsung melirik sebal pada namja tampan yang sekarang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"ahh dokter jung" sapa kangin ramah, sangat berbanding terbalik seperti saat dia berbicara dengan siwon, membuat siwon mendecih pelan.

"panggil saya yunho saja ahjussi" ucap yunho sambil tersenyum

"cihh, dasar suka mencari muka" gumam siwon pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh yunho, siwon memang sangat tidak menyukai namja bernama lengkap jung yunho ini, dia adalah seorang dokter yang cukup terkenal di korea, kebetulan dia tinggal di komplek yang sama dengan siwon, dan usia mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh, yunho hanya berbeda dua tahun lebih tua dari siwon, bedanya sekarang siwon masih kuliah tingkat akhir sedangkan yunho sudah lulus dua tahun lalu dan sekarang menjadi dokter di seoul internasional hospital. Siwon dan yunho selalu satu sekolah sejak sekolah dasar, keduanya sama – sama tampan, pintar dan kaya, orang – orang bilang mereka seperti saingan dengan karisma yang mereka miliki masing – masing, seperti saat pemilihan ketua tim basket, namja terpopuler di sekolah dan banyak lagi, namun yang siwon sayangkan adalah mengapa sekarang dia juga harus bersaing dengan yunho memperebutkan hati kyuhyun dan calon ayah mertua, selain itu yang semakin membuat siwon kesal adalah kangin tampak begitu menerima yunho.

"bagaimana kabar ahjussi?" tanya yunho

"tentu saja baik, itu karna vitamin yang kau berikan minggu lalu"jawab kangin

"abeoji, teh herbalku pasti lebih baik dari vitaminnya" sahut siwon tidak terima kangin memuji yunho

"ck, kau ini berisik sekali, dan sudah kublilang jangan panggil abeoji"

"lagipula, jung yunho bukankah kau dokter, apa akau tidak punya pasien sampai bisa bersantai seperti ini, kau pasti menelantarkan pasienmu ya" tuduh siwon

"aku sedang istirahat makan siang siwon-ssi" jawab yunho tenang

"ahh sudahlah yunho, jangan pedulikan anak ini, ayo masuk ke dalam" ajak kangin

"yahhh abeoji kau kejam sekali" ucap siwon sok sedih, namja tampan itu melayangkan tatapan kesalnya pada yunho yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya.

"menyebalkan, ahh aku mencari kyuhyun saja" siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam minimarket, mencari sosok manis yang biasanya berdiri di balik meja kasir, namun siwon tidak menemukannya disana, siwon mencari kyuhyun di antara rak – rak tinggi di dalam minimarket itu, matanya berbinar saat melihat sosok manis yang sedang mengangkat kardus – kardus di bagian minuman ringan. Dengan langkah secepat kilat siwon menghampiri kyuhyun, membantu kyuhyun mengangkat kardus yang sepertinya lumayan berat itu. "biar hyung saja kyunnie" ucapnya sambil mengambil alih kardus itu.

"eh? Siwon hyung" kaget kyuhyun pada salah satu pelanggan yang hampir setiap hari datang ke minimarket milik ayahnya ini, kyuhyun memang sudah cukup dekat dengan siwon, bahkan sudah tidak ada panggilan formal lagi diantara mereka, tentu saja ini siwon yang memintanya.

"hyung biar aku saja ini tugasku" tolak kyuhyun

"anny, ini adalah tugas namja, tangan lembutmu tidak cocok mengangkat barang – barang berat seperti ini" tolak siwon, tangannya masih sigap mengangkat kardus – kardus itu.

"aku juga namja hyung" ucap kyuhyun geli, yahh walaupun kata banyak orang dia terlalu feminim dan cantik untuk menjadi seorang namja, dia tetaplah seorang namja bukan.

"eoh? Benarkah hyung sampai lupa kau namja kyunnie, kau terlalu cantik dan manis" rayu siwon

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu, namja manis ini sudah biasa mendengar kata – kata manis dari namja yang baru semingu ini dikenalnya, namun tetap saja pipinya akan memerah, siapa yang tidak akan malu saat ada namja tampan yang memujimu. "ck, kau pasti sering merayu wanita ya?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memilih duduk di dekat tumpukan kardus

"astaga kyunnie, kau menyakiti hati hyung" sahut siwon dengan nada terluka yang dibuat – buat sambil menepuk bagian dadanya, "hyung akan jujur padamu, sebenarnya kau adalah satu – satunya orang yang pernah hyung puji" ucap siwon sungguh – sungguh.

"hyung ada – ada saja" gumam kyuhyun malu, ahh pasti wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini. Siwon tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi malu – malu kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat manis. "oh ya apa hyung hari ini ingin membeli permen lagi?" tanya kyuhyun

"permen? Ah iya" jawab siwon sambil menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya gugup, dia bahkan hampir lupa dengan kebiasaannya seminggu ini, siwon selalu beralasan membeli permen agar bisa datang ke minimarket ini, padahal yang dia beli hanya sebungkus permen namun memilihnya bisa sampai berjam – jam, tentu saja kalau tidak membeli apapun dia akan diusir oleh kangin, dan mengapa permen?, kalian salah besar kalau menganggap siwon menyukai makanan manis itu, tidak sama sekali, bahkan permen – permen yang ia beli selama ini diberikan pada tetangganya yang memiliki anak berusia sepuluh tahun, dia memilih permen karena tempat permen adalah tempat yang paling dekat dengan kasir, karena biasanya kyuhyun bertugas menjaga kasir, tentu saja supaya siwon bisa puas memandangi wajah pujaan hatinya itu dari dekat.

"apa hyung sangat suka sekali permen? Hyung membeli permen setiap hari" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"hmmm, permen sangat manis, mengingatkan hyung padamu" rayu siwon lagi

"ck bisa saja, hari ini hyung mau beli permen apa?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"hyung juga bingung, maukah kyunnie membantu hyung?" pinta siwon penuh harap

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir, namja manis ini meletakkan jarinya di dagu, menunjukkan mimic wajah yang sangat menggemaskan menurut siwon, kalau saja tidak ada beruang galak di dekat sini a.k.a kangin siwon pasti sudah mencuim pipi bulat itu bertubi – tubi, sebut saja dia mesum, tapi sungguh kyuhyun benar – benar menggemaskan seperti marsmallow.

"baiklah" setuju kyuhyun sambil mengangguk imut, astaga kyuhyun ini sebenarnya berusia lima tahun atau Sembilan belas tahun, batin siwon gemas.

"kyu? Kenapa mengobrol disitu? Kembali ke tempatmu" ucap kangin yang tiba – tiba muncul, namja paruh baya itu sempat melayangkan death glare pada siwon mengisyaratkan dia mengawasi siwon, dan jangan sampai berbuat macam – macam. Siwon mendengus jengkel, ck selalu saja calon mertuanya itu mengganggu momen manisnya dengan sang calon istri masa depan.

"siwon hyung, kyu kesana dulu, sebelum beruang galak marah" canda kyuhyun mengingat panggilan siwon pada appanya saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

"yahh kyunnie jangan mengingat hal itu lagi" runtuk siwon, sungguh kalau mengingat hal itu dia merasa sangat malu, namja tampan ini langsung mengikuti langkah kyuhyun, kyuhyun sudah berdiri di balik meja kasirnya sedangkan siwon langsung menuju tempat permen, berpura – pura memilih permen dengan serius saat kangin beberapa kali meliriknya.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat kyuhyun begitu ramah melayani pelanggan, namja manis ini bahkan begitu lembut saat menghadapi pelanggan anak – anak, wajar saja kalau banyak yang menyukainya. Sesekali siwon juga menahan kesal saat beberapa pelanggan namja menggoda kyuhyun, namun dia harus bisa menahan diri agar tidak membungkam bibir mereka.

"aigo kau manis sekali" ucap seorang ahjumma pada kyuhyun

"terima kasih ahjumma" balas kyuhyun ramah

"siapa namamu"

"kim kyuhyun imnida"

"wahh, nama yang sangat indah, seindah orangnya, kau pasti calon menantu idaman, bagaimana kalau kukenalkan dengan putraku" ucap ahjumma itu, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

Siwon yang mendengar obrolan antara kyuhyun dan ahjumma itu menahan kesal, tidak taukah kalau kyuhyun hanya akan menjadi menantu dari choi heechul dan choi hangeng, hahh sepertinya dia harus meminta umma cantiknya untuk melamar kyuhyunsecepatnya agar tidak ada yang bisa merebut namja manis incarannya itu.

.

.

"siwonnie, kau ini darimana saja, setiap siang selalu saja menghilang" omel heechul saat melihat putra tunggalnya baru saja memasuki rumah, yahh beberapa hari ini siwon selalu saja keluyuran.

"ke minimarket" jawab siwon lesu

"minimarket? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bukankah kita sudah membeli persediaan bulanan" bingung heechul.

"tentu saja bukan karna itu umma" kesal siwon

"lalu apa? Kau ini libur kuliah bukannya membantu umma" kesal heechul sambil mengelus bulu abu – abu kucing yang berada di pangkuannya.

"kalau yang umma maksud membantu mengurus kucing itu aku akan menolak mentah – mentah" tolak siwon

"astaga siwonnie, kau masih belum menerima heebum sebagai adikmu" ucap heechul sedih sambil memeluk kucing bernama heebum itu erat, berdoa saja semoga heebum tidak tercekik.

"bagaimana bisa umma menyamakan putra umma yang tampan ini dengan kucing" ucap siwon tidak percaya, yahh sifat ummanya ini memang sedikit ajaib, siwon juga bingung bagaimana appanya yang tampan, tenang, dan berwibawa bisa jatuh cinta dengan ummanya yang galak, cerewet, aneh dan sedikit nyentrik ini.

"ahh sudahlah umma lelah berdebat denganmu" malas heechul

"umma" panggil siwon setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa lama

"hmmm" sahut heechul

"aku ingin bertanya"

"bertanya saja, biasanya juga kau tidak minta izin dulu siwonnie"

"begini, emmm misalnya umma punya anak perempuan" mulai siwon ragu

"mwo? Anak perempuan?" tanya heechul bingung

"dengarkan dulu" protes siwon kesal, "misalnya umma punya anak perempuat yang manis, cantik, lembut dan menggemaskan, lalu ada dua orang namja yang menyukai anak umma itu, keduanya tampan, yang satu sudah berkerja sebagai dokter dan yang satunya masih kuliah tingkat akhir jurusan bisnis, mana yang akan umma pilih sebagai menantu?" tanya siwon

Heechul nampak berfikir serius, "kalau umma menjadi orang tua anak itu, tentu umma akan memilih si dokter" jawab heechul yang langsung membuat siwon down

"bagaimana kalau namja yang masih kuliah itu sangaaaaaatttt tampan dan juga sangatttttt mencintai anak umma?" tanya siwon lagi

"umma akan tetap memilih si dokter" kekeh heechul yang membuat siwon kecewa, "dengarkan umma, setiap orang tua pasti menginginkan anaknya bahagia, begitupun dalam mencarikan jodoh untuk anaknya, dia pasti akan memilih seseorang yang mungkin bisa membahagiakan anaknya" jelas heechul melihat wajah sedih siwon, dia jadi tidak tega juga, " sebenarnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya heechul penasaran.

"bagaimana kalau namja yang masih kuliah itu siwon umma?" tanya siwon

"mwo? Apa kau punya orang yang kau suka siwonnie? Siapa ? katakana pada umma" tanya heechul heboh, pantas saja putranya itu bertingkah aneh akhir – akhir ini, ahh ini berita besar, dia harus segera memberitahu suaminya.

Bukannya menjawab siwon justru merutuki nasibnya, "huff pantas saja abeoji bersikap baik pada yunho, dia pasti lebih memilih yunho" gumam siwon lesu

"yakkk, kuda bodoh cepat katakana pada umma!" kesal heechul

"namanya kyuhyun umma, dia anak ahjussi pemilik minimarket itu" jawab siwon

"bodohhh! Kau benar – benar bodoh, kenapa menyerah semudah itu, kalau umma tau namja itu adalah kau, umma tidak akan membiarkanmu kalah begitu saja, kalau perlu umma akan meminta appamu untuk mengangkatmu menjadi presdir saat ini juga siwonnie" ucap heechul berapi – api

"benarkah?" tanya siwon tidak percaya

"tentu saja" jawab heechul mantap."tunggu apa yang kau maksud kyuhyun anak kangin pemilik minimarket?" tanya heechul

"ne, umma mengenalnya?" tanya siwon

"tentu saja, ahh dia sangat manis, kau tau ibu – ibu dikomplek ini sering membicarakannya, dia benar – benar calon menantu idaman" ucap heechul senang ternyata selera anaknya bagus juga

"jadi umma setuju?" tanya siwon senang

"tentu saja, kalau perlu umma akan melamarkannya untukmu sekarang juga, ahh mereka pasti iri kalau aku mempunyai menantu seperti kyuhyun. Jadi bagaimana mau menerima bantuan umma?" tanya heechul

"anny, siwon akan berusaha sendiri umma, siwon yakin dengan cinta dan perasaan yang tulus pasti bisa meluluhkan kangin abeoji, lagipula kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang melihat orang lain dari harta, jabatan dan pekerjaannya" teguh siwon

"itu baru anak umma, umma akan medukungmu siwonnie"

"terima kasih umma"

"kajja kau harus kesana, luluhkan hati si beruang itu" semangat heechul

"baiklah, siwon pergi dulu umma" pamit siwon

"tentu, berjuang siwonnie!" teriak heechul, begitu putranya pergi namja cantik ini langsung mengambil smartphonenya, menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, "hannie!, kita akan segera punya menantu" pekiknya girang saat telponnya sudah tersambung pada sang suami.

**TBC**

**Hoho annyeong chingudeul, saya datang bawa mini series, entah kenapa pengen banget bikin ff yang karakternya beda sama siwon yang biasanya hehe, agak OOC sihh tapi ya namanya juga eksperimen … kira – kira apa nih yang bakal dilakuin siwon untuk meluluhkan hati sang calon mertua?**

**Ini Cuma two shot kok, saya sadar masih punya banyak utang, jadi gak berani bikin ff yang panjang dulu, padahal ide sudah bertebaran #malahcurhat. Kalau ada typo mohon dimaklumi ya teman – teman, sampai jumpa next chap **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at First Sight**

**Cast : kim (cho) Kyuhyun**

** choi Siwon**

** Kangin (kyuhyun's appa)**

** Kim (Choi) Heechul (siwon's eomma)**

**Jung Yunho, dll**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s) bersebaran, if you don't like this pair please go away :)**

**Summary : Choi siwon bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, bagaimana kisahnya ?-(bad summary, sorry)**

**Happy Reading**

"abeoji biar siwon saja" siwon mengambil sapu dari tangan kangin lalu menggantikan namja paruh baya itu membersihkan lantai minimarket yang berdebu, hari memang sudah menjelang malam, dan ini sudah waktunya minimarket ini tutup dan biasanya di jam – jam seperti ini kangin dan pegawainya akan mulai membersihkan minimarket.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?, kami sudah mau tutup" tanya kangin ketus, bosan juga dia melihat wajah siwon dari pagi, siang, sore, malam, apa siwon tidak ada pekerjaan lain apa?

"membantu abeoji, siwon tau aboeji pasti sangat lelah setelah berkerja seharian" jawab siwon, tangannya masih berkerja membersihkan lantai walau sesekali sapu yang dipegangnya menabrak beberapa barang, yahh dia memang tidak terbiasa bersih – bersih, bahkan pada kamarnya sendiri, ada puluhan maid yang mengerjakannya di rumahnya yang megah, hanya demi kyuhyunlah siwon rela melakukan ini, siwon memang sedang dalam melakukan misi meluluhkan hati kangin, dimulai dari mencoba menjadi calon menantu yang baik.

Brukkkk, sapu yang digunakan siwon menabrak tumukan kaleng minuman, "oops mian" sesal siwon, namja tampan itu kembali menggerakkan sapunya dan lagi – lagi menabrak, kali ini dia menabrak snack ringan yang sudah tersusun rapi, membuat tumpukan snack itu berantakan.

"yak! Kau mau membantu atau mau mengacau, sini biar aku saja" kesal kangin, namja paruh baya itu kembali mengambil alih pembersih debunya.

Siwon menyerah dengan si pembersih debu, sepertinya dia harus banyak belajar dari salah satu maidnya dulu, "kalau begitu aku bereskan ini saja ya abeoji?"

"tidak usah" ketus kangin, namun beberapa saat kemudian namja paruh baya ini memiliki ide bagus, ditatapnya siwon dari atas sampai bawah, memperhatikan postur tubuh siwon yang lumayan kekar dan kangin yakin tenaganya juga besar, tidak ada salahnya juga memanfaatkan tenaga siwon, toh gratis, pikir kangin. "kau benar ingin membantu?" tanya kangin

"ne abeoji" jawab siwon semangat

"baiklah, kajja ikut aku" ajak kangin, namja tambun ini menuntun siwon menuju pintu belakang minimarket.

"kau lihat kardus – kardus itu?" tanya kangin sambil menunjuk tumpukan kardus besar di depan gudang penyimpanan.

"ne abeoji" jawab siwon, perasaannya mulai tidak enak

"pindahkan ke dalam" ucap kangin

"mwo?" kaget siwon, masalahnya jumlah kardus itu ada puluhan

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Aku tidak memaksa" ucap kangin

"anny, abeoji kalau begitu saja mudah, abeoji tenang saja" elak siwon cepat sambil tersenyum miris.

"ya sudah cepat kerjakan" perintah kangin

"hahhh" siwon menghela nafas keras setelah kangin pergi, "ini demi mendapatkan istri masa depanku" gumam siwon menyemangati diri sendiri, namja tampan ini mulai menggulung lengan kemeja yang dipakainya sampai siku, lalu mulai mengangkat kardus – kardus itu satu persatu.

.

.

"hahhh" siwon mendudukkan dirinya di atas tumpukan kardus yang baru saja selesai dipindahkannya, pinggangnya serasa mau patah karna kardus – kardus itu ternyata sangat berat. Dikibas – kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, berharap mendapatkan angin segar untuk sedikit menghilangkan keringat yang memenuhi sebagian besar wajahnya.

"siwon hyung" suara manis kyuhyun tiba – tiba terdengar, siwon langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan kyuhyun. Sesaat kemudian siwon melihat sosok manis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu memasuki tempat penyimpanan sambil membawa minuman untuk siwon.

"kyunnie" sapa siwon sambil tersenyum tampan walaupun keadaannya saat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping siwon setelah meletakkan minuman itu di meja kecil tidak jauh dari posisi duduk siwon, "minumlah hyung, hyung pasti sangat lelah" ucap kyuhyun prihatin, namja manis ini merutuki appanya yang bisa sangat kejam menyiksa siwon, namja yang biasanya terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih ini saat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan, bahkan wajahnya tampak kotor karna debu.

"terima kasih kyunnie" ucap siwon senang, entah karna haus atau karna yang membawa minuman itu adalah pujaan hatinya, minuman itu seperti berasal dari surga, segar sekali.

"maafkan appa ya hyung" sesal kyuhyun

"hmm?! Wae kenapa minta maaf?" tanya siwon heran

"appa pasti membuat hyung susah"

"anny, hyung iklas melakukannya, kalau hanya seperti ini saja hyung kuat, kyu mau lihat" siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua lengannya untuk menunjukkan otot – ototnya yang menggembung, namun berakhir dengan mengerang pelan saat punggungnya kembali terasa nyeri.

Kyuhyun tertawa karna siwon ketahuan berbohong, jelas sekali namja tampan itu tidak baik – baik saja. "sudah hyung jangan memaksakan diri"

"baiklah, tapi hyung sungguh – sungguh kyu, hyung rela melakukannya" ucap siwon tulus

"wae?, kenapa hyung melakukannya?" tanya kyuhyun heran

Siwon tersenyum lembut, namja tampan ini memandang tepat ke mata coklat kyuhyun, "bukankah hyung sudah mengatakannya padamu, hyung menyukai, ahh anny mencintaimu kyu" jawab siwon

Yahh siwon memang sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun belum yakin, dia takut siwon seperti pria –pria yang berusaha mendekatinya selama ini, yang hanya tertarik pada parasnya saja, dia takut saat dia sudah mempercayai siwon , namja tampan ini justru meninggalkannya.

Namun melihat bagaimana selama ini siwon begitu gigih untuk mengambil hati appanya yang memang sangat protektif kepadanya membuat kyuhyun sangat tersentuh, biasanya namja – namja yang mendekatinya akan menyerah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan appanya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat kyuhyun, namja tampan itu tau kalau kyuhyun masih ragu akan perasaannya, siwon sadar siapapun akan merasa ragu kalau ada orang yang baru dikenal tiba – tiba menyatakan cinta. Siwon harus berusaha keras meyakinkan kyuhyun, selain itu dia juga masih harus berusaha meluluhkan hati sang calon mertua.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan, kau cukup liat saja, hyung akan membuktikannya padamu" ucap siwon, mengerti akan keraguan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis, "hyung itu" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dahi siwon yang kotor karna debu.

"apa?" tanya siwon

"wajah hyung kotor" jawab kyuhyun

"benarkah?" siwon hendak mengusap wajahnya saat dia melihat ternyata tangannya tidak kalah kotor, kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu mulai mendekat ke arah siwon lalu mengusap dahi siwon, membersihkan wajah namja tampan itu dengan tangan halusnya.

Siwon terdiam, badannya terasa kaku karna jaraknya dan kyuhyun yang begitu dekat, jantungnya menggila, siwon bisa menghirup lagi aroma memabukkan dari tubuh kyuhyun, ahh semoga saja ini bisa berlangsung lama.

"EHMMMM", tapi sepertinya permohonan siwon tidak terkabul.

Kyuhyun bergerak menjauh saat melihat appanya berdiri di depan gudang sambil berkacak pinggang, "kyunnie, appa yang kau lakukan disini? Appa mencarimu kemana – mana" tanya kangin

"kyu sedang membawa minum untuk siwon hyung appa" jawab kyuhyun

"kembali ketempatmu, dan siwon bantu aku memasang lampu" perintah kangin, kyuhyun langsung menuruti appanya namun sebelumnya dia sempat melirik ke arah siwon, wajahnya memerah malu karna kejadian tadi.

.

.

Siwon sedang memasang lampu di salah satu sudut minimarket dengan menggunakan tangga, beruntung badannya tinggi jadi tidak terlalu membuatnya kesulitan, sesekali siwon melirik ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan barang di rak bagian atas yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

"bereskan dengan benar, melihat kemana matamu siwon" tegur kangin

"ne, abeoji" patuh siwon, namja tampan itu sempat tersenyum pada kyuhyun saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

kyuhyun hanya tampak menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi antara siwon dan appanya, siwon mungkin tidak sadar, tanpa siwon tau sebenarnya appanya mulai menyukai siwon, kyuhyun sangat mengenali appanya, biasanya dia akan dengan sangat kejam mengusir siapapun yang mendekatinya, sedangkan pada siwon, walaupun masih bersikap ketus, melihat kegigihan siwon yang tidak menyerah untuk bisa dekat padanya, kangin sepertinya mulai menerima keberadaan namja tampan itu, bahkan kalau mereka dirumah kangin sering dengan semangat bercerita tentang siwon, walaupun yang diceritakan kangin adalah betapa menyebalkan dan keras kepalanya namja tampan itu, kyuhyun tau sebenarnya mereka sudah agak akrab.

Karna melamun dan memikirkan siwon kyuhyun tidak sadar saat akan turun tangga ternyata kakinya tidak pas dengan pijakan dan akhirnya terpleset, kyuhyun sudah siap kalau sebentar lagi badannya akan jatuh ke lantai, namja manis ini memejamkan matanya, namun yang dia rasakan bukan lantai yang dingin dan keras namun sesuatu yang hangat, nyaman dan berdebar.

"gwenchana?" kyuhyun mendengar suara husky itu tepat ditelinganya, jantungnya berdebar cepat saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu, siwon. Kyuhyun baru menyadari ternyata dirinya saat ini sedang berada dalam pelukan namja tampan itu. Rupanya siwon langsung berlari ke arah kyuhyun saat namja manis itu hendak jatuh, dan untungnya namja tampan itu menolong kyuhyun tepat waktu, sebelum kyuhyun membentur lantai.

"yahh siwon singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggang kyuhyun, kyunnie gwenchana?" tanya kangin khawatir sambil mengambil alih putranya dari siwon

"arghhh" ringis kyuhyun saat namja manis itu mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, sepertinya kaki kanannya terkilir. "kakiku sakit appa" adu kyuhyun

"aigo sepertinya terkilir, coba appa lihat" kangin membantu kyuhyun duduk lalu memriksa pergelangan kaki kyuhyun yang terlihat agak memerah.

"yahh appa jangan ditekan!" pekik kyuhyun saat kangin menekan pergelangan kakinya, walaupun pelan rasanya sakit sekali.

"kita pulang saja akan appa obati dirumah"putus kangin, namja paruh baya itu membantu kyuhyun berdiri dengan susah payah, namun sepertinya kaki kyuhyun lumayan parah, namja manis itu selalu meringis saat menggerakkan kakinya.

"biar siwon bantu abeoji" ucap siwon, dia tidak tega melihat kyuhyun begitu kesakitan, dengan sigap siwon menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal.

"yak bocah jangan macam – macam!" marah kangin

"siwon hanya mau membantu abeoji, lihat kyunnie kesakitan"

"ck, baiklah, kalau tidak terpaksa aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan ini" kesal kangin, kalau saja bisa dia akan menggendong kyuhyun sendiri, sayang usianya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk menggendong kyuhyun, bisa – bisa sakit pinggangnya kumat.

Tidak ingin membiarkan kyuhyun sakit begitu lama dan juga membiarkan siwon bisa memegang – megang putra manisnya lebih lama namja paruh baya itu menuntun siwon menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari minimarketnya, hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari minimarketnya, namja tambun yang sering dijuluki beruang itu lalu membuka pintu rumahnya, mempersilahkan siwon untuk masuk lebih dulu. "dudukkan saja di sofa siwon" perintah kangin

Siwon langsung mendudukkan kyuhyun di sofa secara perlahan, setelah memastikan kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan nyaman siwon duduk berlutut di depan kyuhyun, mengambil kaki kanan kyuhyun yang terkilir dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya, memijat kakinya pelan sambil menunggu kangin yang sedang mengambilkan air dingin untuk mengompres kaki kyuhyun, untung saja siwon sering menangani anggota tim basketnya yang suka cidera, sehingga dia sudah tau bagaimana cara menangani kaki yang terkilir.

"apa masih sakit?" tanya siwon lembut

"masih, tapi tidak sesakit tadi" jawab kyuhyun samblil meringis pelan, namja manis ini tersipu karna perhatian dan sikap lembut siwon.

"ini airnya" tiba – tiba saja kangin datang sambil membawa baskom kecil berisi air dingin dan handuk, diletakkan baskom itu di depan siwon dan membiarkan namja tampan itu mengobati kaki kyuhyun, kangin duduk di sofa sebelah kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan interaksi antara putranya dan siwon, melihat bagaimana dengan telatennya siwon mengobati kaki kyuhyun, melihat bagaimana siwon bisa membuat kyuhyun tertawa dengan candaan yang sesekali dilontarkannya, kangin akui kyuhyun lebih ceria setelah mengenal siwon. Tapi tentu saja kangin tidak akan membiarkan siwon memdapatkan anak kesayangannya dengan mudah.

Setelah mengobati kaki kyuhyun siwon menemani kangin minum kopi di halaman belakang rumanhnya, sedangkan kyuhyun sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Siwon menyesap kopinya sambil menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang rumah kangin yang sangat indah, halaman belakang rumah kangin memang disulap menjadi taman mini, walaupun ukurannya kecil dengan penataan yang sangat bagus, taman itu menjadi sangat indah.

"indah sekali" gumam siwon

"kau menyukainya?, kyuhyun yang membuatnya" timpal kangin

"benarkah?" tanya siwon tidak percaya, bukan hanya cantik, manis, lembut, baik hati, namun kyuhyun juga pandai merawat bunga, benar – benar calon istri idaman.

"ya, kyunnie seperti ummanya, mereka sama – sama suka berkebun"

"ohh, memang dimana eommanim abeoji?" tanya siwon, namja tampan ini memang seenaknya saja memanggil orang, yahh kalau kangin calon ayah mertuanya ibu kyuhyun calon ibu mertuanya bukan, karna itu dia harus memanggilnya eommanim.

"dia tinggal di jepang, setelah kami memutuskan untuk berpisah sebelas tahun lalu dia memutuskan untuk tinggal disana dan mengejar karirnya sebagai desainer" jawab kangin dengan ekspresi sendu.

Siwon terdiam, namja tampan itu tiak tau kalau ternyata orangtua kyuhyun sudah bercerai, pantas saja selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat istri kangin. Dan mungkin alasan kangin begitu galak dan overprotektif pada kyuhyun adalah karna namja tambun itu takut kalau kyuhyun juga pergi meninggalkannya seperti istrinya.

"abeoji sangat beruntung memiliki anak seperti kyuhyun" ucap siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kangin tersenyum mendengar ucapan siwon, "kau benar, sejak kecil kyunnie adalah putra kebangganku, dia pintar, baik dan sangat penyayang" ucap kangin bangga

"benarkah?" tanya siwon

"tentu saja, kemari akan kutunjukkan foto kyuhyun semasa kecil" ajak kangin semangat, namja tambun itu menuntun siwon menuju lemari kecil di ruang tamu, didalamnya terdapat banyak album foto lama, kangin mengambil tiga album besar.

"lihat, ini saat kyunnie baru lahir" kangin menunjukkan foto bayi imut yang sedang tertidur di dalam box bayinya, siwon benar – benar gemas melihat foto kyuhyun, dia sangat imut, badannya montok dan sehat, dengan pipi gembil yang kemerahan, benar – benar bayi yang menggemaskan.

"nahh ini saat kyunnie baru bisa berjalan" kangin menunjukkan foto yang lain

"kyeopta" gumam siwon, "eoh abeoji apa ini kyunnie" tunjuk siwon saat melihat foto bocah kecil kira – kira berusia dua tahun, sangat menggemaskan namun yang membuatnya semakin lucu adalah gaun yang dipakai bocah itu.

"haha" kangin tertawa pelan melihat foto itu, dia ingat itu pekerjaan mantan istrinya yang iseng memakaikan kyuhyun gaun di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua. "ne, ini saat dia ulang tahun yang kedua" jawab kangin. Kedua namja itu kembali larut melihat foto – foto masa kecil kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat appanya dan juga siwon, namja manis ini mengurungkan niatnya memanggil dua pria berbeda usia itu karna makan malam sudah siap, melihat bagaimana mereka begitu akrab membuatnya tidak tega merusak momem menyenangkan kedua namja itu, siwon benar – benar luar biasa, bahkan dia bisa membuat appanya tertawa lepas.

"appa, siwon hyung makanannya sudah siap" ucap kyuhyun sambil menghampiri keduanya, yahh walau tidak tega dia harus tetap menghentikan keduanya kalau tidak mau makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya dingin.

"kajja, siwon kita makan dulu" ajak kangin sambil menepuk pundak siwon

"ne, abeoji"

Ketiganya sudah duduk di kursi masing – masing, kangin duduk di depan kyuhyun, sedangkan siwon memilih duduk di samping kanan kangin.

"makanlah yang banyak" ucap kangin sambil mengambil sepotong daging dengan sumpit dan meletakkannya di mangkuk siwon.

"terima kasih abeoji" ucap siwon senang, sepertinya usahanya mulai membuahkan hasil. Siwon mulai menyantap makanannya dengan lahap sambil sesekali memberikan senyuman pada kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu menunduk malu.

TING TONG, suara bel terdengar

"biar kyu yang buka appa" ucap kyuhyun, dengan langkah agak tertatih namja manis ini membuka pintu rumah.

"malam kyuhyun-ah" sapa seorang namja setelah pintu terbuka

"malam dokter jung, silahkan masuk kebetulan kami sedang makan malam" ucap kyuhyun sopan

"ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya yunho

"tidak papa, hanya terkilir tapi sudah diobati" jawab kyuhyun

"malam ahjussi" sapa yunho begitu sampai di ruang makan, dokter muda itu kaget saat melihat siwon ada disana dan tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya.

"dokter jung, duduklah makan bersama kami" sapa kangin

"terima kasih ahjussi" yunho duduk di samping kiri kangin sambil melontarkan tatapan tajam pada siwon yang seolah – olah mengatakan 'sedang apa kau disini?' yang tentu saja dibalas tidak kalah tajam oleh siwon, yang seolah mengatakan 'bukan urusanmu'.

"kajja ikut makan bersama kami" ajak kangin ramah

"ne, wahh apa kyuhyun yang memasak? Ini sangat enak" puji yunho berlebihan

"anda terlalu memuji dokter jung" balas kyuhyun

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil yunho hyung saja"

"ne, hyung" patuh kyuhyun

"abeoji, ini sangat enak abeoji harus makan yang banyak" siwon meletakkan sayur toge di mangkuk kangin.

"ini juga ahjussi" yunho tidak mau kalah

"ini juga enak abeoji harus coba" ucap siwon lagi, mengambilkan tahu dan meletakkannya di mangkuk kangin, hal itu terjadi terus menerus, sampai mangkuk kangin penuh dengan lauk kedua namja itu tidak juga berhenti, sedangkan kangin dan kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat kelakuan aneh keduanya.

"yak! Kalian hentikan!" kesal kangin yang langsung membuat yunho dan siwon berhenti

"kalian kira aku beruang apa diberikan makanan sebanyak ini" protes kangin sambil menatap manguknya yang sangat penuh, bahkan ada lauk yang meluap keluar dari mangkuknya.

"bukankah abeoji memang beruang ups" siwon langsung menutup mulutnya setelah reflek mengatakan itu, namja tampan ini merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol.

"apa?" tanya kangin

"anny, kubilang biar abeoji sehat" dusta siwon, untung saja kangin tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya

"hahh, aku jadi tidak selera makan" keluh kangin

"ini karna kau" tuduh yunho

"kau" siwon tidak mau kalah

"kau"

"kau"

"yak! Kalian sudah dewasa berhentilah bersikap seperti bocah!" marah kangin, "kalau kalian hanya ingin membuat keributan dirumahku sebaiknya kalian pulang" ucap kangin lagi yang langsung membuat keduanya diam.

"mian abeoji" sesal siwon

"yunho tumben sekali kau datang malam – malam, ada keperluan apa?" tanya kangin

"ahh ya, aku hampir lupa, begini ahjussi kemarin aku mendapatkan hadiah, ini paket liburan ke resort di jeju selama dua hari, ahjussi tau kan disini aku hanya tinggal dengan adikku changmin dan dia sedang disibukkan dengan ujian akhir, karna itu aku berniat mengajak ahjussi dan kyuhyun untuk liburan bersama" terang yunho dengan senyum andalannya.

"jeju?" tanya kangin

"ne ahjussi, ahjussi pasti sangat lelah karna setiap hari berkerja, ahjussi pasti membutuhkan liburan untuk menyegarkan tubuh" bujuk yunho

"kau benar juga yunho" sahut kangin, membuat yunho tersenyum senang, "bagaimana menurutmu kyu?" tanya kangin

"kyu setuju dengan yunho hyung appa, appa memang membutuhkan liburan" respon kyuhyun

"aku akan ikut" ucap siwon tiba – tiba

"yahh siapa yang mengajakmu" protes yunho

"aku tidak perduli, aku ikut" kekeh siwon, dia tidak akan membiarkan yunho dengan leluasan mendekati kangin dan juga kyuhyun.

"ahjussi rasa itu ide yang bagus yunho, semakin banyak yang ikut akan semakin menyenangkan, bagaimana kau setuju bukan?" tanya kangin, mendengar ucapan kangin mau tidak mau yunho mengangguk setuju, walau dalam hati dia tidak rela.

"baiklah, ahjussi putiskan kita pergi ke jeju hari sabtu nanti" putus kangin.

.

.

"wahhhhh jeju!" pekik kyuhyun senang saat namja manis itu mengnjakkan kaki pertama kalinya di jeju, namja manis ini memang belum pernah ke jeju sebelunya, dan seperti yang dikatakan orang – orang tempat ini sangatlah indah.

"kyu biar hyung bawakan barangmu" siwon mengambil koper kyuhyun dan membawanya

"terima kasih siwon hyung"

"sini biar hyung bawakan ranselmu" kali ini yunho mengambil tas ransel kyuhyun dan membawanya.

Kangin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya meliat tingkah kedua namja yang sudah jatuh hati pada anaknya itu, dia sendiri berjalan dengan santainya karna tas – tasnya juga sudah dibawa oleh siwon dan yunho.

"kajja ahjussi kita akan meuju resort dengan mobil ini" ajak yunho sambil menuntun kangin dan kyuhyun menuju sebuah van yang sudah menunggu mereka di luar bandara, sedangkan siwon, yunho sama sekali tidak perduli bahkan kalau bisa siwon menghilang saja saat ini juga.

"ahh padahal aku ingin melihat – lihat dulu" gumam kyuhyun

"tenang saja kyunnie, nanti hyung akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan" ucap siwon

"benarkan? Apa hyung pernah ke jeju?" tanya kyuhyun semangat

"emm, hyung sudah beberapa kali ke jeju bersama appa dan umma, dan hyung tau tempat – tepat yang bagus disini" ucap siwon bangga.

"wahh hyung harus janji mengajak kyu kesana"

"tentu saja" sahut siwon cepat.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam menuju resort, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di resort yang dimaksud, resort yang mereka tempati sangat luas dan mewah, ada vila dengan berbagai macam tipe disana, vila yang ditempati mereka memiliki empat buah kamar yang luas, selain itu bagian belakang vila juga langsung terhubung dengan pantai berpasir putih, yang sangat – sangat indah.

"wahh udaranya benar – benar menyegarkan" kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam sambil memandang pantai dari jendela besar yang megarah ke pantai.

"kau menyukainya kyu?" tanya yunho sambil berdiri di samping kyuhyun

"ne, terima kasih sudah mengajak kami kesini yunho hyung"

"tentu saja, hyung juga sangat senang bisa liburan dengamu" yunho mengacak rambut kyuhyun pelan, siwon yang melihatnya hanya dapat menahan kecemburuannya, kalau saja kangin tidak memintanya mengangkat barang ke kamar dia pasti sudah memisahkan kyuhyun dan yunho.

"siwon kenapa bengong cepat kemari" ucap kangin

"ne abeoji" sahut siwon lesu, lihat saja dia akan membuat momen yang indah bersama kyuhyun nanti.

Setelah beristirahat keempat namja itu memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan, walaupun tadi sempat terjadi perdebatan saat pemilihan kamar, karna yunho dan siwon meminta kamar di samping kamar kyuhyun, akhirnya keduanya berhenti berdebat saat kangin memutuskan dialah yang akan menempati kamar di samping kamar kyuhyun.

Keempatnya kini sudah berada di sebuah kebun jeruk yang memang sangat terkenal di jeju, kyuhyun sangat semangat memilih jeruk yang besar.

"kyu cobalah" siwon menyuapkan jeruk yang sudah dia kupas pada kyuhyun

"hemm, mashitta!" girang kyuhyun saat merasakan rasa manis dan segar di lidahnya, melihat ekspresi menggemaskan kyuhyun siwon semakin semangat menyuapi namja manis itu, beruntung saat ini yunho sedang sibuk dengan kangin, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

"kyu mau ikut hyung?" tanya siwon

"kemana?"

"nanti kau akan tau, tempatnya sangat indah" bujuk siwon

"tapi, appa"

"sebentar saja, lagipula abeoji juga sedang sibuk dengan yunho"

"baiklah" setuju kyuhyun, mendengar persetujuan kyuhyun siwon langsung menggenggam tangan namja manis itu dan menariknya menjauh, mereka menaiki kendaraan umum yang ada di sana untuk menuju tempat yang dimaksud siwon.

Ternyata siwon membawa kyuhyun kesebuah padang bunga yang sangat indah, bunga – bunga berwarna kuning cerah itu seperti karpet yang terbentang di padang rumput yang luas, benar yang dikatakan siwon tempat ini sangat indah, dan kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di tengah – tengah padang bunga itu.

"bagaimana?"

"indah sekali" jawab kyuhyun takjub, siwon sendiri lebih memilih memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun yang menurutnya lebih indah dari apapun, jantungnya berdebar keras hanya dengan memandangi kyuhyun, siwon benar – benar sudah jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu.

"kyunnie" siwon mengelus pipi kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu menengok ke arahnya

"kau tau hyung sangat mencintaimu, tungulah sebentar lagi, hyung yakin bisa meluluhkan appamu" ucap siwon sungguh – sungguh

"akan kutunggu saat itu hyung" balas kyuhyun dengan senyumnya.

Perlahan siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun, matanya menatap mata coklat kyuhyun yang begitu indah, jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, siwon bahkan bisa merasakan nafas kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya, perlahan siwon memejamkan matanya, memiringkan wajahnya agar bisa meraup bibir kyuhyun yang semerah cherry.

Saat kedua bibir itu saling menyentuh siwon merasa jantungnya seolah akan meledak, bibir kyuhyun begitu manis dan lembut, namja tampan itu tidak tahan untuk melumat lembut bibir manis itu, siwon sangat senang karna kyuhyun tidak menolaknya, namja manis itu terlihat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, walaupun belum ada kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun, siwon yakin namja pujaan hatinya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

.

.

"mau menemui kyuhyun?" tanya heechul saat melihat siwon sudah bersiap keluar rumah

"tentu saja ummaku yang cantik, putramu yang tampan ini sudah merindukan calon istrinya" jawab siwon, ini memang sudah berlalu dua minggu sejak liburannya bersama kangin, kyuhyun dan yunho di pulau jeju, dan selama dua minggu itu siwon tidak bisa bertemu kyuhyun karna harus menemani appanya ke Beijing untuk urusan keluarga, dan selama itu dia hanya berhubungan dengan kyuhyun melalui telfon dan sms, karna itulah saat siwon kembali ke korea tanpa beristirahat dulu dia langsung ingin menemui kyuhyun.

"yasudah sana, titipkan salam umma pada calon menantu umma"

"tentu saja" sahut siwon semangat, namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju minimarket milik kangin, ditangannya ada oleh – oleh yang disiapkannya untuk kangin dan kyuhyun.

Begitu sampai di depan minimarket raut wajah siwon berubah bingung saat melihat minimarket itu tutup, seingatnya ini bukan hari libur. Tidak ingin menebak – nebak siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah kangin. Namja tampan itu berkali – kali mengetuk pintu dan memanggil kangin namun tidak ada sahutan, seolah – olah rumah itu kosong.

"maaf nak kau mencari siapa?" tanya seorang ahjumma yang tinggal di samping rumah kyuhyun

"eoh, ahjumma apa ahjumma tau dimana pemilik rumah ini? Sepertinya di dalam tidak ada orang" tanya siwon

"kangin-ssi?" tanya si ahjumma

"ne" jawab siwon

"kudengar hari ini dia mengantar anaknya yang akan pulang ke jepang" jawab ahjumma itu

"mwo? Anaknya, maksud ahjumma kyuhyun?"

"ya, anaknya yang manis itu"

"tidak mungkin" ucap siwon tidak percaya, namja tampan itu langsung berlari dari sana, menyetop taksi yang ditemuinya untuk membawanya ke bandara, kenapa kyuhyun tidak pernah bilang kalau dia kan ke jepang?, semoga saja kyuhyun belum pergi saat dia sampai di bandara. _God, please, _mohon siwon.

Setelah membayar taksinya siwon langsung berlari keluar, kaki panjangnya melakah lebar menuju pintu keberangkatan, matanya mencari – cari keberadaan kyuhyun. Tidak diperdulikan kakinya yang lelah karna sejak tadi berlari.

Tatapannya tertuju pada namja tambun yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu, di samping namja tambun itu ada namja lain yang siwon kenal, namun siwon tidak menemukan sosok manis pujaan hatinya, membuat hatinya tiba – tiba saja gelisah.

"abeoji!" teriak siwon sambil menghampiri kangin

"siwon, bagaimana kau tau kami disini?" tanya kangin heran

"itu tidak penting, kyuhyun dimana abeoji?" tanya siwon tidak sabar

"pesawatnya baru saja teke off siwon-ssi" jawab yunho yang sejak tadi bediri di samping kangin

"kau bohong kan?" ucap siwon tidak percaya

"yunho benar pesawat kyuhyun baru saja lepas landas" tambah kangin yang langsung membuat siwon lemas, dia bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengan kyuhyun, dia belum sempat mendengar jawaban kyuhyun atas perasaannya.

Kangin yang mengerti kesedihan siwon hanya bisa menepuk bahu namja tampan itu untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

Siwon sudah berada dalam taksi yang membawanya pulang ke rumah, namja tampan itu merasa kosong saat mengetahui kyuhyun sudah pergi, namja pujaan hatinya sudah pergi. Siwon melihat tangannya, tangannya menggenggam sebuah surat yang dititipkan kyuhyun pada kangin agar diberikan pada siwon.

Siwon tidak tau bahwa ternyata selama ini kyuhyun hanya berlibur di korea selama masa libur kuliahnya, setelah perceraian kedua orangtuanya hak asuh kyuhyun memang jatuh ke tangan ummanya, leeteuk dan hanya beberapa kali dalam setahum mengunjungi appanya yang tinggal di korea.

Siwon membuka surat itu perlahan, tulisan yang rapi langsung menyapa mata siwon.

**Siwon hyung annyeong…..**

**Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, apa hyung merindukanku? **'sangat', batin siwon.

**kyu sangat merindukan siwon hyung..**

**Apa hyung marah padaku karna aku pergi tanpa pamit?, maaf, maukah hyung memafkanku?**

**Hyung harus memaafkanku, hehe **

**Kyu menulis surat ini untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta hyung saat itu, kyu akan menceritakan tentang seseorang yang kyu cintai untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyung. **

Mendadak siwon merasa gugup untuk melanjutkan membaca surat kyuhyun, namun setelah memantapkan hatinya siwon kembali membaca.

'**kyu mencintai seseorang yang terlihat sangat lucu saat pertama kali harus berbelanja, dia sangat polos dengan ekspresi bingungnya'**

'**dia juga sangat tampan dengan dua dimpelnya saat tersenyum'**

'**dia suka merayu dengan kata – kata manis yang bisa membuat kyu malu'**

'**ahh dia juga selalu datang setiap hari ke minimarket milik appa'**

'**dan yang paling lucu, dia suka sekali membeli sebungkus permen yang dipilihnya selama berjam- jam, mungkin dia tidak tau kalau aku juga suka memperhatikannya hehe'**

'**dan yang paling membuat ku mencintainya adalah karna dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha meluluhkan hati appa'**

**Nahh hyung, apa kau sudah bisa menebak siapa dia?, kalau belum aku aka memberika petunjuk terakhir, namja yang kucintai ini adalah namja yang memberikan ciuman manis di tengan padang bunga di pulau jeju.**

Hati siwon menghangat membaca kata – tiap kata yang tertulis di surat kyuhyun, bukankah sudah jelas kalau kyuhyun mencintainya. Siwon kembali melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

**Petunjuk terakhir, namja itu bernama CHOI SIWON, yahh cho kyuhyun mencintai seorang choi siwon, karna itu maukah hyung menungguku kembali, aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dan segera kembali pada hyung.**

"yahh aku akan menunggumu cho kyuhyun" gumam siwon detelah selesai membaca sambil mendekap surat kyuhyun, selama apapun itu dia akan menunggunya untuk kembali.

.

.

**-Tiga tahun kemudian-**

di sebuah aula besar sebuah hotel terlihat kilatan lampu blitz dari para pemburu berita memenuhi ruangan luas tersebut, mereka terfokus pada seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas resmi yang berdiri dengan anggun di atas podium sambil menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan.

"pertanyaan terakhir siwon-ssi" ucap salah satu wartawan, "apa ada seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh dengan kesuksesan anda ini?" tanya wartawan itu

"ada, seseorang yang bukan hanya berpengaruh pada kesuksesanku, namun dia juga mempengaruhi hidupku" jawab siwon mantap

"boleh saya tau siapa dia siwon-ssi?" tanya wartawab itu lagi

"dia istriku, Choi kyuhyun" jawab siwon sambil melangkah menuju seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk sambil memperhatikannya dari salah satu bangku yang tersedia di aula itu. Siwon tersenyum manis saat sudah berdiri di depan kyuhyun, meraih tangan yang halus itu dan menciumnya sekilas, lalu mambantu namja manis yang kini tengah hamil Sembilan bulan itu untuk berdiri, dilingkarkannya lengannya di pinggang sang istri yang sudah tidak ramping lagi karna keberadaan sang jabang bayi.

"hyung membuatku malu" bisik kyuhyun

"kenapa malu, semua orang harus mengenal, orang terpenting untuk choi siwon" balas siwon sambil mencium pipi chubby kyuhyun. Yahh siwon dan kyuhyun sudah menikah setahun yang lalu, setelah kepergian kyuhyun ke jepang siwon segera menyelesaikan sekolahnya lalu berkerja di perusahaan appanya, dia ingin sukses dan pantas untuk kyuhyun, dan walaupun sibuk berkerja siwon tetap rutin mengunjungi kangin, membantu namja paruh baya itu mengurus minimarketnya. Setelah siwon dipercaya untuk menggantikan ayahnya di perusahaan siwon tidak menyianyiakan waktu untuk segera melamar kyuhyun, tampa diduga namja tampan itu menyusul kyuhyun ke jepang bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk melamar kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget tentu saja, namun melihat kesungguhan siwon akhirnya dia menerima lamaran siwon dan menikah setelah kyuhyun lulus kuliah. Siwon memang sangat beruntung karna tidak lama setelah mereka menikah kyuhyun dinyatakan hamil, membuat kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan berkali – kali lipat, dan tidak menunggu lama lagi anak pertama mereka akan lahir.

"hyung kau melamun" ucap kyuhyun saat keduanya sedang bersantai di rumah besar mereka setelah jumpa pers

"hyung hanya sedang bersyukur karna memilikimu"

"kyu juga beruntung karna memiliki hyung" balas kyuhyun yang dihadiahi kecupan di bibirnya

"nah, tunggu disini dulu, hyung akan membuatkanmu susu" ucap siwon, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan dengan setia menunggu siwon di sofa santainya, namun tbiba – tiba ekspresinya berubah, dahinya mengernyit merasakan sakit di perut bagian bawahnya, apa ini sudah saatnya?.

"h-hyung" panggil kyuhyun disela kontraksinya, kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagian bawah celananya basah, "argghhh hyung!" teriak kyuhyun

"kenapa baby, ada apa? Astaga!, apa kau akan segera melahirkan?" panic siwon saat melihat keadaan kyuhyun, dia langsung membungkuk di depan kyuhyun sambil mengelus berut buncit istrinya.

"argghh appo" erang kyuhyun lagi, sambil meremas rambut siwon di depannya kuat

"argghh sakit baby" erang siwon merasakan jambakan di rambutnya, "kita kerumah sakit sekarang" ucapnya dan langsung menggendong kyuhyun, beruntung dia sudah mempersiapkan barang – barang yang harus dia bawa ke dalam mobil jauh – jauh hari, sehingga dia hanya perlu menggendong kyuhyun ke mobil, sepanjang jalan kyuhyun tidak melepaskan tangannya dari rambut siwon.

"tahan ne" ucap siwon menenangkan

"appo h-hyung hhhahh"

Siwon mendudukkan kyuhyun di kursi samping kemudi, lalu dia sendiri masuk ke kursi kemudi, dengan kecepatan tinggi namun tetap hati – hati dia menjalankan mobilnya sambil berusaha menghubungi yunho. "hyung kyuhyun akan melahirkan" pekiknya saat yunho mengangkat telponyya

"baiklah, aku akan bersiap di rumah sakit" jawab yunho, yahh hubungan keduanya memang membaik, bahkan sekarang siwon dan yunho bersahabat, yunho juga menjadi dokter kandungan kyuhyun. Yunho memang akhirnya mengalah pada siwon untuk memndapatkan hati kyuhyun saat melihat ketulusan cinta antara keduanya.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit siwon langsug menggendong kyuhyun menuju ranjang dorong yang sudah bersiap di depan rumah sakit bersama beberapa suster dan juga yunho, siwon juga melihat orangtuanya dan orangtua kyuhyun yang sepertinya dihubungi oleh yunho, leeteuk juga ada disana karna memang mertuanya itu memilih berada di korea sampai kyuhyun melahirkan, dia menginap di rumah kedua orang tua siwon.

"kyunnie tenanglah ini umma" leeteuk langsung menggenggam tangan kyuhyun begitu kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ranjang dorong.

"umma ap-po arghh hhhahhh" ringis kyuhyun

"kau pasti bisa sayang" heechul ikut menyemangati menantunya.

Kyuhyun langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi, siwon juga ikut menemani di ruang operasi, namja tampan itu memberikan kekuatan pada kyuhyun dan berusaha menenangkan istri manisnya itu.

"baby, bersabarlah ne" siwon mengelus rambut kyuhyun yang basah oleh keringat, dia tidak tega melihat kyuhyun begitu kesakitan.

"app-ppohhh hhh" kyuhyun menjambak siwon untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, menarik kemaja siwon sampai kancingnya terlepas, dan beberapa kali tidak sengaja mencakar wajah siwon.

"baby, argghh tahan ne" siwon ikut meringis karna perbuatan anarkis istrinya

"siwon sebaiknya kau menunggu diluar" ucap yunho yang sudah siap degan baju operasinya

Siwon mengangguk, "kita akan berpisah sebentar baby" siwon mencium kening kyuhyun untuk terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar, siwon bergabung dengan keluarganya, tampilannya benar – benar acak – acakan, dengan rambut kusut dan baju yang juga kusut dan beberapa bekas cakaran di wajah, siwon tidak menyangka istrinya yang lembut bisa sangat ganas seperti macan betina kalau sedang kesakitan.

Siwon mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa untuk keselamatan istri dan anaknya, sesekali orangtua dan mertuanya menenangkannya dan memberi kekuatan. waktu seperti sangat lama untuk siwon, jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar cepat.

Enam jam sudah kyuhyun berada di ruang operasi saat tiba – tiba suara tangisan bayi memecahkan keheningan lorong rumah sakit itu, siwon langsung berdiri dari duduknya, air matanya mengalir dan tidak berhenti mengucap rasa syukur, anaknya sudah lahir.

"selamat siwon, sekarang kau seorang ayah" ucap appanya

"menantuku, kau sekarang seorang ayah" kangin tidak mau kalah, namja tambun itu memeluk siwon erat sambil menangis.

"gomawo appa, abeoji" ucap siwon tulus, beberapa saat kemudian yunho keluar dari ruang operasi.

"bagaimana hyung?" tanya siwon langsung

"putramu lahir dengan sehat dan sempurna, dia sangat mirip denganmu" jawab yunho senang, membuat siwon tidak sabar untuk segera melihat putranya.

"kyuhyun?" tanya siwon

"dia baik – baik saja, sebentar lagi kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat bersama bayi kalian" jawab yunho

.

.

"hyung minho menggenggam tanganku" kikik kyuhyun saat bayi mungil yang tengan menyusu padanya itu menggenggam tangannya erat, seolah tau yang mendekapnya itu adalah ibunya.

"dia sangat tampan" siwon mengelus pipi chubby bayi yang dinamainya choi minho itu

"tentu saja dia tampan, itu karna harabojinya juga tampan" ucap kangin

"itu juga menurun dariku" hangeng tidak mau kalah

"kalian ini sudah menjadi kakek masih saja kekanakan" ucap leeteuk membuat kedua kakek baru itu terdiam dengan tampang sebal.

"dia mirip siwonnie saat kecil" kagum heechul

"tentu dia anakku umma" ucap siwon bangga

"sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang, mereka butuh waktu sendiri" ucap hangeng yang dituruti oleh heechul dan leeteuk walau tidak rela, dua nenek baru ini masih ingin berlama – lama melihat cucu mereka.

"minho kenapa tidur terus?" tanya siwon setelah hanya mereka berdua dan juga minho di ruang perawatan kyuhyun.

"hyung, minho masih bayi, wajar dia tidur terus" jawab kyuhyun

"benarkah? Minho tampan dan menggemaskan benar – benar perpaduan kita berdua baby"

"tapi minho lebih mirip denganmu hyung" ucap kyuhyun kesal, namja manis ini memandangi minho yang sudah selesai menyusu dan tidur dengan nyaman di dekapan ummanya.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti kita buat yang mirip denganmu" goda siwon

"aishh hyung!" ucap kyuhyun malu, siwon hanya terkekeh pelan, namun sesaat kemudian dia memandang kyuhyun intens, menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang besar pada istrinya itu.

"terima kasih karna menerimaku di hidupmu choi kyuhyun, kau adalah istri dan ibu terbaik untukku dan minho, saranghae" ungkap siwon

"terima kasih sudah mau menungguku hyung, kau juga adalah suami dan appa terbaik untukku dan minho, nado saranghae" balas kyuhyun, diakhiri dengan ciuman manis kedua namja yang saling mencintai ini.

**END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga, ini dia chap akhirnya …. Hope you like this guys, sorry for typo(s) yang bersebaran…**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya dan juga di ff-ffku yang lainnya, #hug ..**


End file.
